Problem: 10 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 19 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $10 + 19$ cars. $10 + 19 = 29$ cars.